Anita
by opal14
Summary: Anita a normal average everyday person or so she thought, will old memories come flying back at her? Will they save her or put her into even more danger? And are her nightmares the key to it all? Please read and review, this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**okay this is my first fan fic everyone so give me a break. And hope you enjoy Anita's adventures and sorry if you don't get it, it was something a started at school.**

**Vampires**

Anita walked home from elementary school through the darker street of Dormire, the west side where the vampires lived. Smiling she watched as the last of the horizon was swallowed up by darkness. And as if almost on cue everything came to life. "ahh finally awake," she whispered before pushing herself into a fast jog.

She splashed through the puddles of that day's rain as she made her way into the lands some many people feared and for good reasons to, but she had nothing to worry about. Her background would hopefully save her from at least the vampires, maybe not so much the humans. Her father surprisingly was yes dare she say it, a vampire, while her mother was a half breed. Making her almost a full vampire but not quiet, unfortunately her attitude made up for that.

By the time she reached the old, stark, black building her silky black hair was a knotty mess, while her pants where soaked to the knees. She accidentally got a little bit carried away by scaling buildings and there ladders.

Then straightening out her light grey tank top she reached for the rusty old door knob. But just as her olive skinned (yes vampires can be toned, not just white) hand wrapped around it the door was flung open and was smashed into her surprised face. Opening her blue eyes wide she fell back getting soaked further but she didn't care about that. But what she head streaming though the door caught her attention. They were talking bout her, why she hadn't done anything wrong, exposed them or anything.

"She has to go," yelled Braiden making Anita flinch back in fear." She's a menace to us all, and you know it. It's probably because of her that they almost found us. Do want only one of us to die or all, so that were at the point of extinction?" Inside her father sighed and then grumbled out his answer, he knew the other vampire was right.

Getting up sharply she spun around and took off. Everything was a blur as Anita ran on making the tears came faster as she replayed the conversation over and over again in her head. 'She has to go……she's a menace to us...Do you only want one to die or all of us?' A giant sob escaped her chest making her stop and double over with pain. Clutching her chest in vain attempts to stop the horrible ripping feeling she looked up. There the moon was revealed momentarily before disappearing through the clouds again. In a whisper she chocked out, "everybody wants you gone to." And then she took off again into the night.

--

Gasping for air Anita dragged herself out of yet another nightmare. Shaking her head back and forth her black hair moved in the slight breeze she made as she tried unsuccessfully to hold onto the images. With no such luck she closed her eyes again and pressed her fingers to her temples as she concentrated on making her breathing come more slowly and even again.

When she was finally satisfied she dropped her hands into her lap and turned her blue eyes to stare at the clock. Sighing she read the green fluorescent numbers, it was only 2:30, she realized as the numbers slowly came into focus.

Laying back with a thunk she stared up at her ceiling knowing perfectly well sleep wouldn't come again. When she was awake she was awake. So pushing back her midnight blue comforter she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid till her feet touched the floor. "Oh my God (omg, haha)" she gasped pulling her feet back up and underneath her in attempts to warm them up from the freezing cold floor. But she really had to go now so sucking in a deep breathe she gathered all of her courage and said, "I can do this," before she stepped back down. Then running as fast as she could she made he way across her clean room to where her bathroom door stood open.

"Ahh so much better," she sighed as soon as her feet touched the soft fibbers of her black bath mat. Then stretching her arm out as far as it could go she brushed her fingers on the edge of the grey door and pushed it with all of her might. With a whoosh it closed and with a clank she turned the lock over and went back to her current condition. "Now to take a shower," she mumbled after she was done combing out her tangled hair from that nights nightmare. She sure hopped she would get over it son.

But as soon as she turned on the water she was interrupted by a loud banging that rattled the door uncontrollably. "Anita! What are you doing up so early again? Did you just get in? Have you been doing drugs again?" Rattled on her Mother as her voice started to take on an edge of hysteria when none of her questions were answered.

"No Mom, I just got up okay, and for the fifth time already, I don't and I repeat do not do drugs okay?," when no reply was given she rolled her eyes heaven wards and said something very unintelligible before getting into the steaming hot water.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh she slowly turned off the steaming hot water and stepped out grabbing the closest towel out and wrapping it around her figure in some vain attempts of keeping in the warmth.

"Ahhh," she sighed as she breathed in the warm air that was floating around in haze as she put on a pair of pants and a blue low cut V neck shirt. Today was the day she was going to find a job, no matter how hard it was going to be. She was only 15 but that wasn't going to stop her from being a bar tender at the local pub down by the lake. The vampires never went there or so she had been told but if they did well she wasn't going to be the one to provide them a drink. she'd leave that to someone else. Smiling at her own thoughtfulness (ahem, sarcasm) Anita sauntered out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs where her mother and father sat. They looked quiet uncomfortable as they watched her pour herself a cup of coffee. Normally she would have skipped breakfast all together but today she felt like some caffeine to boost her, more like make her start to scale the walls. That's what caffeine did to her after it entered her blood stream.

"Um Anita darling, we have something to tell you," said her mother. Turning around Anita gave er parents her full attention but they weren't giving her there's. With a sigh she took in her mothers fidgeting body, while her dad tapped his hands rhythmically on the table.

"Yes what is it?"

"Well, honey, your uh...adopted." The word shocked her into silence and she swallowed down her witty comment when she noticed they were actually serious.

"What?" she gasped out when she could finally speak but no one said anything and the silence started to drag on and on. "When?" Anita whispered when she found her voice again.

"When you were 9 or 10, but your mother was a very good friend of mine. Even though she was a vampire and all, a half breed." said her adoptive mother.

"Oh I see," she said faking calmness, but her anger was building quickly inside of her. " And you knew all along and never thought to tell me." she yelled making her father, no wait make that her liar of a guardian nod in sadness.

"Yes, yes we did sweety, and we wee going to tell you sooner. But the time didn't seem right, but we do hope you don't hate us and stay living here until you graduate. Please," he whispered. Anita was to angry to answer.

"I'm going out, see you guys later." With a spin of the heal her hair whipped around her head as she stalked toward the door mumbling all the way. Then with a bang the door closed behind her as it rattled on its hinges long after she was well away.

Turning to her husband Anita's guardians looked on sadly while there little girl went off in search of work with a new ferocity.

"I'll show them all how bad of a child I can be." But that new thought was short live after she thought of how disappointed they would be. Even if they weren't her real parents they deserved her respect. Or did they. Confused and angry Anita slumped on head down deep in thought not watching where she was going. It was very stupid to be walking out at this time of night but that was her own fault. Up above two young vampires watched her with interested eyes. This human was unlike any other they had seen and for that they stalled by not killing her. When they finally got a good idea for where she was going and what direction she had come they flapped there big leathery wings and went back to there hide out. They would watch her more later.

Anita pushed open the door of the pub and stepped inside the warm lobby as she glanced around. It was mostly deserted except for a 20 year man mopping the floors and a 35 year old woman, still good looking but she wasn't going to last long managing the bar. whipping down the counter and rearranging the glasses. Turning around the woman faced Anita and she could see the laugh lines around her eyes and mouth as she smiled at her.

"Hello darlin, what can I do for yah?"

"Um well I was thinking of getting a job here?"

"Are yah now, and how old are you darlin?" she asked squinting her eyes trying to guess her age. Anita was really glad now that she looked older then she was.

"Yes I am and I just had my 18th birthday." she was pushing it with eighteen but a little bit more makeup and new clothes she could fit the part.

"Hmmm, I guess so. We do need the extra help, don't we Marty?" she said turning to the 20 7ear old man.

"Oh yes, I think we do" he started to leer at Anita but she glared at him threateningly and he thought better of it. She would come around he thought smugly, they always did.

"Okay it's settled then, when do yah wanna start darlin?" asked the woman clucking her tongue.

"Would right now be okay I got nothing better to do, now that schools done. I have the whole summer." Laughing she was glad it really was summer this was working more and more to her advantage.

With a smile the woman ushered her into the back and made her change into a tight low cut blouse and a black mini skirt . Her long pale legs stuck out for all to see and admire and she felt even more self conscious with the fact that half her cleavage was hanging out of her top. Slipping out of the back room she peaked around the corner to make sure Mr. Creepy wasn't there waiting for her. Unfortunately he was and he was looking right at the entrance of the back room where she would have to come out.

"They probably let him pick out the uniforms, the disgusting pig," she muttered. It had totally blanked her mind that they hd to wear clothes like this. She felt so embarrassed as she walked out of the back room, holding her head up high she shot a nasty glare at him making his leer stop half way on his face. With a smile she walked up to her manager and waited for further instructions.

**Hope you enjoyed it so far and please R&R. Will update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh darlin you make that outfit look marvelous, any further dout that I had about your age is absolutely diminished. Don't you think so?" she asked turning to Marty.

With a large smile he agreed, "and may I be the one to train her ma'am, since I've been doing that job for awhile." Anita turned with a start as she turned to stare at the evil glint in his eyes. Apparently he had some special plans in mind.

"Oh no, no no, this can not be happening," she muttered to herself as she watched her boss agree with him. Then ushering them over to the counter she told them to get to work or else. Anita nodded numbly but did as she was told and watched in silence as she was taught how to make an assortment of beverages. This was going to be a lot harder then she thought.

"Hmmm what else do you need to know," he said tapping his finger on his chin in silence. "Oh yes, if you want any extra money from tips just flirt with them. That should do the trick and don't mind them if they talk weird and stuff to you." With a smile he turned back to the glasses and started to buff them with a cloth from under the counter. Nodding in silence she tried to put the last few hours into the back of her mind. she'd had to fight him off three times before he finally got it that she wasn't interested. Coming back to the present she gulped as quietly as she could, secretly hopping that wouldn't be the case but if anyone ticked her off she would let them know, especially now. She could always picture them as her adoptive parents and let her anger out on them that way. With a smile of her own she turned to Marty and asked when people would start coming in.

"Well it's 6:00, so about around 6:30,then you won't have time for a break so enjoy your short freedom for now." Then tossing the cloth down he walked away from her and into the back.

With a sigh if relief she watched as he walked away with another pitiful wish that he would suddenly die and leave her alone. But no such thing happened so sighing in relief she decided to take his advice anyways. Then pushing out the door she walked out into the night.

The cold breeze felt nice on her skin as she sat out on the patio to think for a bit. She could recall no memory of her child hood. so maybe that's why she always thought those people had been her parents because she had no memory of her real ones. So how was she to know the difference. With a sigh she turned her mind to other things like her latest nightmare. She had found herself running down dark alleyways to a bright house. It was cold and damp and extremely silent. Self consciously Anita rubbed her arms, it had seemed so familiar in a way yet so foreign but also so real. Slowly the images faded from her mind as she stood up and started to walk back inside the building.

Over head the two creatures were hidden in shadow, there leather wings flared out behind them. This girl they had found and tracked was different not all together human and yet not a creature of the night. It puzzled them to the point of curiosity making them follow her at night, now it would be easier, they would only have to come to this place that reached of humans and alcohol to find her. To learn more about her until they had enough information to tell there master, there leader of this strange girl. This half breed, yes that was it that was why her sent was so different but she stank to much of humans that it had masked the darker more prominent side of her.

A loud bang sounded behind Anita as she let the door swing shut making the hinges groan quietly from age. How long this place had been here she didn't know nor did she care to much. She was alone and she didn't have to worry about her life to much,just the need to make it through this night alone. With a sigh she took her new place behind the counter just as a few more customers came in.

"Hey sugar," called a big man with a long scraggly beard as he made his way over to the bar, his friends not to far behind. "how about given me a drink and a nice sweet kiss on the lips." Smiling she noted that he seemed already drunk and the stale alcohol smell that seemed to emit from him was just another sign of that.

"The drink I can supply but the kiss I am not permitted to allow, no matter what my job says I can or can't do," she replied curtly as she thrust his drink in his hand. This was going to be a long night indeed. But oppparently not long enough for him.

"Ah come on baby I know you want me." laughing he turned to his friends and swept his hand around the room indicating all of the females present. "You all want a piece of the big man Rob, ha-ha in fact you should be flattered that I'm even talking to you and picking you over all of the other lovely woman in this room." Leaning over the counter he went to grab her but before he could even make a grab for her arm she twisted out of his reach.

Scowling Anita turned away and continued on with her job, pouring drinks and making small talk with the customers, that's all she would ever be able to do. But after all she had to pretend to be older not the young child she was. Maybe she'd find a nice guy and get a boyfriend, lately she was feeling pretty lonley considering her lak of friends present.

**Hey common people...i need some R&R here. or else i won't update.**


End file.
